


fanart for "turning saints into the sea" by lacecat

by krimsnkrams



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fanart, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krimsnkrams/pseuds/krimsnkrams





	fanart for "turning saints into the sea" by lacecat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacecat/gifts).



My (first) contribution for the “Black Sails Big Bang” for [lacecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacecat/pseuds/lacecat)´s absolutely amazing story [“turning saints into the sea”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919416/chapters/29520153) <3

I´ve been wanting to draw female Flint and Silver basically since I joined the fandom but like most of my fanart plans I never got around to actually put it into action, so the Big Bang was the perfect opportunity to finally scratch that off my to-draw-list ^^ And since I love the idea of Silver as a sharpshooter and female Silver makes that headcanon even better somehow I simply had to draw that scene from the fic ;)

You can also find the drawings [ on tumblr](http://krimsnkramsart.tumblr.com/post/168251337572/my-first-contribution-for-the-black-sails-big)


End file.
